Korra Week 2015
by Ashley Renee
Summary: Day Seven, Tropes: Five tropes that encompasses Korra's character. A collection of interconnected one-shots, featuring Korra. For Korra Appreciation Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day One: Family**

**Summary: **Because the airbending kids would always be family.

* * *

_Jinora_

Jinora was simply looking for a quiet place to read when she found her. Or more accurately, tripped over the older girl's legs and ended up face planting into a mound of white fur.

A pair of strong hands quickly helped her back up, and before she knew it, she was looking into the sheepish gaze of the Avatar.

"You alright there?"

"Y-yeah," Jinora stuttered out, red faced in embarrassment. Korra had connected right away with her younger siblings, but Jinora found the older girl slightly intimidating. "S-sorry about that."

Korra chuckled and waved a hand. "I feel like I should be the one apologizing. So what are you up to anyway?"

Jinora held up her book in explanation. Korra nodded her head in understanding as she settled back besides Naga. She surprised Jinora by picking up her own book, and from what she could read of the cover it was a bio of Avatar Yangchen

"I didn't know you liked to read," she stated in awe.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and said, "There wasn't much to do at the compound growing up. They didn't let me out much and there was only so much bending I could do before I got bored."

Jinora swept her gaze across the island and frowned. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Korra raised an eyebrow at that. But instead of commenting, she smiled brightly and patted the spot besides her. "Well it's pretty quiet here, why don't you read here?"

Smiling back at her, Jinora sat down besides the Avatar, when a stray thought flitted through Jinora's mind. "Hey, don't you have training right now?"

* * *

_Ikki_

Korra was exhausted. She had spent the whole day returning people's bending until Tenzin had noticed her tired state and sent everyone home. They had been at this for three days now and still the line seemed never ending.

Yawning, she slowly made her way to the stables. Though she wanted nothing more than to stuff her face with Pema's cooking before passing out on her bed, she needed to check on Naga. Her poor polar bear dog had been cooped up on the island since she had started returning bending.

Crossing the courtyard, she was suddenly bowled over. Sprawled out on her back, Korra was too tired to pick herself up. But not too tired to yell at the airbender who had knocked her over. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Korra," Ikki giggled as she floated over an airball to the Avatar. "Are you tired, you look tired. Boo, I wanted to challenge you to a scooter race. You've gotten so much better at airbending. Where's daddy, did he come back with you? I want to show him my new trick."

Korra smiled fondly at the energetic girl. After living with Tenzin's family for as long as she had now, she was finally starting to pick up on Ikki speak.

Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows so that she could get a better look at the younger girl. "I accept your challenge, when I'm done with all this energy bending stuff."

"Korra! It's not energy bending stuff. Have some respect for your abilities," Tenzin lectured as he passed through.

Korra rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at his back, earning a laugh from Ikki.

"C'mon, Korra," Ikki said, tugging on the older girl's arm. "Mom made some sweetbuns. Let's get some before Meelo eats them all."

Chuckling, Korra let the smaller girl pull her up. "I dunno Ikki, I'm still so weak," she dramatically said as she shifted her weight onto the young airbender. Ikki stumbled under the added weight and nearly fell.

"Korra! Move your big butt," Ikki yelled, still attempting to drag the teen with her. Korra only laughed.

* * *

_Meelo_

Two weeks after the poisoning, Korra was having one of her bad days. She had viciously barred everyone from her room, even Asami. And after that rather nasty row, everyone figured it was best to give the Avatar her space.

Meelo, who had been a constant presence and probably spent the second most amount of time with the Avatar since her poisoning, hadn't heeded the warnings. He may not have understood everything that had happened, but he knew that his commander was hurt and he was determined to cheer her up.

He often regaled her with his wild tales of taming wild Bison, wrestling with giant tiger monkeys, the gossip around the temple, and whipping the new recruits into shape. He obviously had been spending too much time with his Uncle Bumi. But Korra loved listening to them nonetheless.

Which was why despite everything, Meelo still raced into her room after mid-day training to give her the latest update.

"I told you," Korra started to scream as she looked up, only to pause midsentence when she saw just who she had started to yell at. The young boy looked confused and shocked, stirring up her guilt. She already felt bad enough for exploding at Asami and now she had scared Meelo.

Tears welling up in her eyes she looked away, ashamed. She expected the airbender to stalk off, but he surprised her by airbending his way up to her bed, settling on her lap.

"Don't cry Korra. It's okay, Jinora and Ikki yell at me all the time," he simply said. "That's why I like Rohan better."

Korra roughly chuckled at that, and Meelo took it as a sign to keep talking. He told her all about his day, which included catching Kai and Jinora in a compromising position, driving Ikki mad for taking her glider, and Ryu's rather pathetic attempt through the air gates.

"You know, you're still my hero, Korra."

"Thank you, Meelo," she softly replied back.

* * *

_Rohan_

Korra had only intended to make a short stop at the Southern Air Temple, where Tenzin was currently stationed at, when Rohan went missing. Korra had hastily kneeled down and placed her palm onto the ground, expanding her senses to find the boy.

He wasn't too far off, on the edge of a nearby river next to a waterfall. And after reassuring her old Airbending master, Korra volunteered to retrieve the boy while he went to tell Pema her son was safe.

Flying down to the riverbank, she made sure not to startle the younger boy. Though she wasn't as close to him as his siblings, she was still rather fond of him.

"Hey, you have your mom pretty worried there, kiddo," Korra spoke up. He didn't reply and continued to stare at the water. Growing concerned, she kneeled down besides him so that they were eye level.

"What's wrong?" He sniffled and turned large, watery grey eyes at her, sending her into panic mode.

"I-I can't airbend," he cried, sounding just as panicked as she felt. He quickly settled into the familiar airbending stance. And she watched as he desperately mimicked a few airbending katas.

Nothing happened and he started to cry harder.

Korra wrapped her arms around him, providing him with all the comfort she could muster. She let him cry it out for a few minutes and once he had calmed down a bit, she gently pushed his hair back so she could look him in the eye.

"Hey there, it's going to be alright. Your mom can't airbend and she's still pretty amazing," she gently spoke. "No one's going to think of you any differently. You're still the same remarkable kid I know."

"B-but," he stuttered, hiccupping and waving his arms around. Behind him, large waves started to rock back and forth across the river, disrupting the natural flow.

Growing confused, Korra looked from the young boy to the water and back and forth a few times, before grinning crookedly.

"Hey, I know this is crazy, but just copy me will yah kid," Korra asked before standing back up and settling into a traditional water stance. "Just trust me."

Still sniffling, Rohan copied the older girl; she was the Avatar afterall, and Meelo said to always listen to the commander. He watched her repeat a basic movement before following her lead. And before he knew it, he was bending a small stream of water.

"Wow."

Korra laughed and fondly ruffled his hair. "Looks like you're a waterbender, just like your grandmother."

* * *

**AN: **Just to let you know: Jinora's short takes place during Book One before a Voice in the Night, Ikki's between Book One &amp; Two, Meelo's at the end of Book Three, and Rohan a year after Book Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Two: Competition**

**Summary: **Team Avatar v.s. Team Beifong, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

Korra wasn't too sure how this all happened (only that Bolin and Kai had started it). But she was pumped up. It was a well-known fact that the Avatar had a competitive streak, and the Beifongs were going down.

For the last three weeks, Korra, Bolin, and a select group of airbenders had been in the Earth Kingdom. They had been nonstop busy wrangling up the last of Kuvira's supporters, quelling riots, and reestablishing order. They had earned a small break at Zaofu, which was where the trouble began.

The twins had wanted to play a round of power disc. Feeling left out, Bolin let his feelings known. A game of rather, childish name calling ensued, Kai jumped in and a new game was invented (Bolin insisted on Super Awesome Ball, which was shot down by everyone).

They were using the twins' power disc arena. But instead of the metal disc, Korra had earthbent a medium sized ball. It was two on two, they couldn't use their hands, and the goal was to earthbend the ball to the opponent's goal. Kai and Opal were in charge of guarding the goals. They could only use airbending to catch the ball between their hands, but couldn't simply swat it away with a gust of wind.

"Woohoo! Team Avatar versus Team Beifong," Bolin enthusiastically yelled, as he obnoxiously continued to woot. He quickly wrangled up both Korra and Kai, wrapping an arm around both their necks.

Laughing along, Kai said, "But I'm not apart of Team Avatar."

"Of course you are lil' bro," Bolin replied and Korra agreed, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Yeah, you saved the others at the Northern Air Temple and you've been with Bo and I every step of the way since we got here."

"Well then, let's show them what Team Avatar can do," Kai whooped.

Wing and Wei rolled their eyes in sync as Wing spoke, "Hey, we're still Beifongs after all."

"And you're going down," Wei continued.

"If you guys are the ones playing, why am I here," Huan coolly asked, arms crossed in annoyance.

"We need a referee," Opal simply answered, looping an arm around her older brother. "And you're more likely to be partial."

"Whatever," he sighed, letting his head droop. He desperately wanted to go back to his sculptures.

"Alright, so first team to ten wins," Korra reminded them as they all broke apart and settled into position.

Huan rolled his eyes at them, and apathetically called out, "Ready, set, go."

Korra had the fastest reaction. She quickly kicked the earthball past the twins, where Bolin was in position to intercept. Perfectly in sync with one another, Team Avatar bowled past Wing and Wei. Bolin faked a kick towards the goal, and Korra scored the first point of the game.

"Who's showing who," Korra taunted as she and Bolin shared a high five and a thumbs up from Kai.

Scowling, the twins nodded to Opal, who was frowning in concentration. She created a small cyclone around the ball and airbent it as far as she could.

The next goal wasn't as easy to make for either team. And everyone was surprised at just how competitive Opal got. Huan even had to actually do his job and call a few fouls on both sides and break up a fight between Opal and Korra (nobody had been eager to get between that).

The game was really heating up when Ikki appeared, waving Korra down. Calling a time out, she darted across the arena.

Looking up to the young airbender, she asked, "What's up, Ikki?"

Korra never got to hear her answer. The earthball collided with the back of her head, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

"I killed the Avatar! I killed the Avatar," Wei cried as he frantically paced back and forth in the background. Wing rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior, but didn't move from his spot besides Kai.

They were still in the middle of the arena. They had laid Korra on Opal's lap, hoping the older girl would wake up soon. Bolin hovered worriedly over his best friend; though he attempted to pacify everyone by stating she had taken harder hits to the head during Probending practice (there had been a rather nasty time when he had accidentally shot an earthbending disc at her head when she was busy glaring at Mako and Asami).

Ikki had been bawling her eyes out, but to everyone's surprise, Huan had managed to calm the girl down.

"I need to go far, far away. I know, I'll go to the South Pole, that place is pretty far."

"Bro, her dad's the Chief there," Wing scoffed as he turned around to slap his brother. It did little to calm him though. "Damn, I'll go to the swamp. Grandma will protect me, right?"

"Sure she will," Opal sarcastically muttered before adding, "And it's not her dad you have to worry about."

Bolin nodded his head in agreement as he started to ramble, "Yeah, Asami's like crazy protective of Korra. Weird, right? Always figured it'd be the other way around. But nope, she nearly ripped some guy's arm off just for touching Korra's shoulder."

"Right, well I better go pack then," Wei dramatically said, preparing to stalk off.

"Spirits! Will you shut up," Korra suddenly yelled as she metalbent the ground, causing Wei to faceplant. That moment of energy cost her and she let her head drop back onto Opal's lap. "Uhh, I feel worse than that time we went out after our win against the Eel Hounds."

"Aww, those were some good times," Bolin wistfully agreed, drawing curious gazes from all those present.

"Korra! You're okay," Ikki cried out, throwing herself down to the older girl's side. "I'm so glad. You got hurt and it's all my fault."

Korra gave her trademark crooked smile and comfortingly patted her hair. "It's not your fault, Ikki."

"Yeah it was Wei's," Huan deadpanned.

"So, I guess the game's over then," Kai commented, as he offered Korra a hand up. She took it but when she was back on her feet she started to sway, still disoriented. Bolin and Kai both reached out to steady, acting as her crutches.

"Team Avatar totally kicked Beifong butt," Korra cockily stated with a wince.

"Yeah right," Wing replied before Wei spoke, "We totally won."

"Right, Huan," Opal forcibly asked, her competitive nature flashing through as she glared at her brother.

Huan rolled his eyes but replied, "Final score, since someone tried to take out the Avatar, Team Beifong 6 and Team Avatar 8."

The three Beifongs groaned while Team Avatar happily celebrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Three: Animal Companion**

**Summary:**

"_Your best friend is a polar bear dog, somehow that makes perfect sense." _

_-Mako_

* * *

Korra sniffled loudly as she drew her knees closer to her chest. Nestled on the edge of the snow-covered cliff, she continued to stare out into the ocean. She was at her secret spot, it was her most favorite place to be besides her parent's home. But even with all the stars shining above and the full moon's light practically washing over her, it all did nothing to comfort the seven year old.

She was tired of the stupid White Lotus and their stupid rules. Nor did she care about being the Avatar anymore. She just wanted to go home and be normal. She wanted to see her parents every day and have friends her own age, not to be surrounded by those stupidheads at the compound.

Standing up, she blew her snot back up in her nose and wiped her eyes. She'd show them. She would make it back home on her own and learn to master all the elements without their stupid help.

Face screwed up in determination, she stubbornly trudged across the ice wasteland. She wasn't sure of her direction, but it was opposite of the White Lotus so it had to be right.

Starting to shiver, she attempted to blow some fire to warm her up. Her teachers didn't like her using the other elements before she had proper training, but they weren't there now.

Raising her hands, she was about to firebend when a loud howl startled her. Yelping in surprise, she hesitantly turned in the direction of the noise. Her first instinct was to run back to the compound. But that's what those stupidheads would want.

Puffing out her chest and putting on a brave face, she slowly crept towards the source. She was startled to see a trio of wolves surrounding a polar bear puppy. The poor thing was bleeding out of a large gash on its side. Acting purely on instinct, she firebent a stream of fire, scaring the wolves away. For added measure she stomped her foot down, creating a small wall of ice and earth to separate them.

"Yeah, you better run," she childishly called after the wolves. Sticking her tongue out at them, she turned to face the polar bear puppy.

It was still in defense mode and though it was only a puppy, it was still much bigger than the small Avatar. Growling low in its throat, it barred its teeth.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Korra raised her hands up to try and pacify the beast. "It's alright girl, I'm not going to hurt yah."

Slowly, she edged forward. And gradually the dog's growling eased before it simply toppled over from its injury and fatigue.

Korra kneeled down by the dog's side. Carefully, she bent some of the snow and turned it back into its liquidized state. Gazing sympathetically at the whining dog, she tried to comfort it. "Don't worry girl, you'll be better in no time."

She applied the water over the dog's injury and concentrated on the lessons Katara had ingrained in her since she had begun training a year ago. And once she was positive she had closed the wound, she stood back up and dusted the snow off her legs.

"There you go girl, all better now," she happily declared.

The dog barked happily as it stood back up. It wasted no time in tackling the young Water Tribe girl and showering her with kisses. Giggling, Korra threw her arms around the large puppy.

* * *

It warmed her heart to see her kids getting along so well with Naga. The three of them were joyfully riding around on the polar bear dog in the backyard. She wasn't too sure what she would've done if they hadn't been able to become friends. But she shouldn't have been so worried.

Naga had after all gotten along rather well with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo when they were kids. And if she had never attacked Meelo, which was nothing short of a miracle (she loved that kid dearly, but he had been a handful), then Naga could handle anything.

But her polar bear dog was getting up there in age. It hadn't escaped her notice that Naga had surpassed a typical polar bear dog's lifespan. She still seemed spry as ever though.

She remembered reading a book about animal companion's when she was younger (she had only read it to convince the White Lotus to allow her to keep Naga). There was widespread speculation that an Avatar's animal companion was tied to their life force.

She hadn't believed it then. But now she wasn't too sure.

Korra suddenly grinned mischievously. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly.

Naga barked in reply and started to buck wildly. It was a game she used to play with the airbending kids years ago. Only they had been able to airbend themselves to safety.

The twins were the first to fly off with a squeal of delight. Korra cushioned their fall with a strong gust of wind. They were giggling like maniacs as they ran up to her, each one grabbling onto her leg.

Laughing along, she watched on as Naga worked hard to buck her oldest. He went flying just like his sisters, and Korra airbent him to her side.

"Wow, let's do that again," he excitedly exclaimed, the girls enthusiastically agreeing.

* * *

"Damn it, get out of here you dumb dog," Korra groaned in-between coughs. Smoke filled the air, bringing tears to her eyes and filling her lungs. She could barely see now.

She was only meant to be in the Fire Nation for a couple of hours before she would take leave for the Southern Air Temple, and then heading to the Southern Water Tribe. The Glacier Spirits Festival was in a week, and she had been excited to meet her grandkids there.

It was only by chance that she had stumbled across the horrors a local gang was doing to the Spirits. She had felt them cry out deep inside of her and had taken immediate action, Naga faithfully at her side. Even though Spirit tampering had been outlawed decades ago after Kuvira's uprise, there were those still foolish enough to mess around with them.

The gang had all been holed up in a rather inconspicuous building on the edge of the small town. She took them by surprise, but she wasn't as fast as she used to be. The building was set ablaze, and all the smoke in the air only slowed her down more.

Still she fought on, Naga taking out the thugs besides her. She didn't stop until all the spirits were free, harshly dealing out punishments to those who dared to harm them so cruelly. She burned as much of the research as she could find before stumbling across the monster in charge of the operation.

Unfortunately he saw her first. With her reflexes off, she was too slow to dodge or even bend the bullet away. It lodged itself deep in her abdomen.

Naga roared ferociously, moving with a speed Korra hadn't seen in years. She pounced on the man with enough strength to cave in his chest.

Korra stumbled against the wall, and slowly slid down to the ground. She added pressure to her wound, but she knew it was useless.

She was so tired.

Naga whined low in her throat and pushed her snout comfortingly against Korra's shoulder.

Letting out a shaky laugh, she ran her free hand through the dog's fur. Naga cried out again and curled herself closer to her master. "See you in the next life, Naga. Maybe next time you'll be a cat owl or a catgator."

Naga barked loudly as if in protest. Korra chuckled, spitting up blood as she did so. "Yeah, yeah that would be pretty lame."

* * *

**AN:** I figured guns would be invented at some point in the Avatar universe during Korra's time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Four: Friendship**

**Summary: **Because like friendship, that crooked smile seemed to transcend lifetimes.

* * *

Katara was one of the first people to be introduced to the newest Avatar. She had promised Aang that she would help train his successor. But she hadn't expected the White Lotus to find the Avatar so soon (especially since they could no longer rely on the old ways of tracking them down). She had been expecting more time.

But as she soon learned, Korra did things on her own terms.

The first time she saw that crooked smile on that cocky four year old, Katara nearly broke down.

As if sensing her sadness, Korra had hugged the older woman and said, "Don't be sad, hugs always make me feel better."

Choking back a laugh, Katara had returned the young girl's hug.

Korra quickly become so much more than a student to her. She was a handful at times but she truly enjoyed the time she got to spend with the girl.

* * *

Sokka's visits were some of the only highlights of the ten year old's week. Every weekend without fail he would show up to visit his sister at the compound, delighting the young Avatar in the process. He always snuck her in some extra seal jerky (which she always shared with Naga) and had some new crazy tale to tell her.

Korra loved listening to the older tribesman's stories, almost as much as he loved to tell them.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka," Korra excitedly greeted the older man, grabbing him by the arm and pointing to her hair. "Look, I got a wolf's tail just like you."

He chuckled deeply and ran a hand through her ponytail. "You're becoming quite the little warrior. It won't be long before we're taking you ice dodging"

She beamed proudly up at him, and for a second he swore he saw Aang behind that smile.

"I'm gonna be the best Avatar ever. Tougher than Avatar Kyoshi," she boasted, puffing out her chest.

"I met Kyoshi once, you sure got a lot of catching up to do shrimp," he teased, poking fun of her height. She may have shared the same spirit as his former brother-in-law, but they were unique individuals that he was honored to have met.

She huffed loudly and declared, "Just wait. I'mma show you."

* * *

Zuko didn't visit often, but every now and then he made time to visit his old friends in the South Pole. It was always nice to see Sokka and Katara and reminisce about old times.

And more often than not, young Avatar Korra would join them as some point. Whether she had snuck away from training or had been invited by Kata herself (Sokka never bothered, knowing the young girl would find a way to show up).

The old Fire Lord never minded though. She was always so full of energy, not unlike his grandson when he was young, or even Aang back when Zuko knew him as that crazy twelve year old.

She was the only one who appreciated his tea. He may be old but he was still sharp enough to catch Katara subtly waterbend his tea out and Sokka spill it on purpose.

He even tried to teach her the basics of Pai Sho once. But they were both rubbish at the game, and neither was sure who had been the one to se the board on fire.

"Ooo, can you show me that firebending dance you learned with Avatar Aang," Korra begged, tugging lightly on his robes.

"It wasn't a dance," came his first reaction before he composed himself. "I mean you should be focused on earthbending right now. Firebending will come in time."

She pouted and looked up at him her large eyes and he quickly lost his resolve. "Fine, but don't tell the others."

"Yes!" She fist pumped, smiling brightly up at him.

* * *

Korra was just as much as a stubborn brat as she was the first and only time Toph had met her as a kid (she absolutely loathed the icy tundra). How Katara had been able to put up with her for so long was beyond her. Though admittedly, the Sugar Queen always did have more patience than her.

She liked the girl though, not that she would ever admit it. She certainly had a lot more backbone than Aang ever did.

But it was the similarities that had caught her off guard. The biggest one was that annoying joyful energy that radiated off the both of them.

And though it had been diminished it a bit, she could still practically feel it through her feet.

It drove her nuts.

Smirking, Toph stomped her foot down sending a torrent of mud onto Korra.

Oh how she loved tormenting the Avatar.

"C'mon Twinkletoes, you were much lighter on your feet that last time we fought," she cackled, delighting in the tired groans she got from Korra.

* * *

"According to Ikki's reports, he's nothing like Korra," Asami commented as she, Bolin, and Mako followed Meelo down a quiet neighborhood in a nicer part of Republic City.

"He's timid, but he has a good head on his shoulders," Bolin replied having already met the new Avatar. The young earthbender was a classmate of his grandson's, and it had been a huge surprise to find out that he was his friend's successor.

"Apparently he sucks at earthbending," Meelo bluntly stated as they turned into a small park. A group of kids were playing around with a small ball. "He thinks we got it wrong, that he's not the Avatar."

"How do you know he's not right," Mako asked.

Meelo only grinned knowingly at him before calling over one of the boys. "Hey Yun, come over here! I want you to meet some important people."

A scrawny fourteen year old slowly trudged over. No doubt he recognized the former Team Avatar. He offered them a polite, hesitant crooked smile. And the three knew without a doubt that this was Korra's successor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Five: Water**

**Summary: **Feeling homesick, Korra connects with her home element. Takes place during Book One.

* * *

Korra stood on the shores of Air Temple Island, letting the water slosh haphazardly around her bare feet. Looking up, she let the full moon wash over her like a comforting blanket. And after everything's that happened, Tarrlok's stupid task force, foolishly facing Amon head on, the Pro-Bending arena attack, and finding out about Hiroshi's involvement, she needed it.

Methodically she settled into the familiar waterbending stance that had been engrained into her since she could walk. She started off with the basics before fluidly leading up to a few more advanced moves, feeling empowered by the blessing of Tui and La.

Feeling rather playful, she created a duo of water rings around herself. And with a flick of her wrists she shot sprouts of water into the air, letting it fall around her like rain. Which she then lead into a small vortex, rising herself up a couple of feet when she saw Bolin, watching her with wide eyes.

Lowering herself, she flashed him a hesitant grin. He smiled widely and excitedly exclaimed, "Wow, that was amazing, Korra."

She shrugged her shoulders, uncharacteristically humble before turning back to the water. She could feel his curious gaze on her back, but she didn't have it in her to entertain him. Slowly, she started to play with the water again.

"Huh," Bolin spoke as if he had figured something out, Korra show him a curious glance. He treaded through the shallow water to stand besides her. "You're homesick, aren't you?"

"What, no," Korra said dropping the water and quickly shaking her head in denial, before adding in a deflated tone, "Maybe."

Bolin smiled wryly at her response before asking, "So, tell me about the South Pole. I've never left Republic City before."

Korra folded her arms and tauntingly stated, "You city folk wouldn't be able to cut it."

"Hey," he indignantly cried, elbowing her on her side. Laughing, Korra defended her statement. "Well, it's true. And for starters, the food back in the South is much better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You haven't lived until you've tried Katara's stewed sea prunes," she wistfully replied, looking up to the moon. "Even the stars are different here."

"Well, you'll have to show me someday," Bolin said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You bet. You can even go on a hunting trip with me and my dad. We'll show you what a real warrior is," she proudly boasted. "Maybe you can even earn your own warrior mark."

"Warrior mark?"

"Yep," she replied with a nod of her head. "You're a little old for ice dodging, but I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal. And you'll be an honorary member of the tribe."

"Ha, that would be awesome! Not only am I part Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, but I'll be Water Tribe, too," he bragged.

Shaking her head in amusement, Korra suddenly smirked mischievously. Before Bolin could register what was going on, she had hurled a huge wave of water at him. He was knocked flat on his back in the shallow water.

"Oh it's on," he cried as he jumped up and tackled her into the water. Laughing, the two ensued in a splash war. Korra, taking pity on the earthbender, refrained from using her waterbending, much.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I didn't have time to publish this yesterday but here it is. Chapter 6 should be out soon though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Six: Gender**

**Summary: **Rule 63, Team Avatar attempts to have a nice lunch. It does not end well.

* * *

"Alright, so we have Narook's for those of us with good taste buds," Korrak obnoxiously announced as he and Asano began laying down food in front of the others. "Quang's for some people who are too good for noodles. And some of Prem's homemade cooking for the vegetarian."

Rolling his eyes, Asano threw a sweet bun at Korrak. "Just eat."

"Whatever you say, pretty boy," he shot back, catching the pastry as everyone began to grab some food.

"Are you sure you guys didn't want any help with the food. I can still chip in," Makoto spoke as she grabbed a egg custard. Bo Lin suddenly wrapped an arm around her sister, causing her to drop her tart. "Relax will yah, sis. It's been ages since Team Avatar has been able to hang out."

Chuckling, Nephrite pulled his girlfriend off her haggard looking sister, earning a grateful nod in thanks. "So, what's new with you guys? Haven't seen any of you since the wedding."

"Wuya's been keeping me pretty busy. But Chief promised I'd be back on the force soon," Makoto answered, looking rather pleased with herself. The trio then looked at the other two boys expectantly.

Asano and Korrak shared a look, before the Avatar began to ramble, "Wel-well you see, that's what we uhh….we wanted to talk about with you guys."

"Yeah," Asano quickly took over once the other boy stalled. "Korrak and I, are sort of…"

The other three suddenly burst out laughing. Asano and Korrak exchanged confused looks and waited for their friends to calm themselves.

"Guys, you just came back from a week long trip from the Spirit World," Nephrite was the first to speak, followed by Makoto. "You are pretty obvious."

"What! We are not," Korrak denied as Makoto shot him a dry look. "Asano lets you, of all people drive his precious car."

"Yeah, you wouldn't even let Makoto drive it, and she has a license," Bo Lin pointed out, as she wagged an accusing finger at the Avatar. "He still replies on Naga to get around."

"Like you're one to talk, Bo. You bum rides from everyone, especially Naga," Korrak quickly replied, childishly sticking his tongue out at the earthbender. She replied in kind.

"Are you two ever gonna grow up," Makoto sarcastically asked.

"Probably not," Bo Lin honestly answered as she reached for the last dumpling. Korrak was faster though, and quickly grabbed it.

Bo Lin tackled Korrak causing him to drop the dumpling, barely missing the spread of food. The two rolled around in the background while Makoto and Asano continued with lunch. Nephrite looked from his girlfriend to the Avatar in confusion, unsure if he should jump in.

"Hey, can you pass the eggrolls," Asano asked, while Makoto calmly handed them over and took a sweet bun for herself. Nephrite was still staring incredulously at the two still fighting. "Shouldn't we break them up?"

"Naw, their stomachs will win out soon enough," Makoto answered as Asano nodded his head in agreement.

"Ha! I win," Korrak boasted as he reclaimed his seat besides the Sato heir and ate the dumpling. He hastily grabbed a pair of chopsticks and proceeded to eat his boyfriend's food, not bothering with his own plate. Asano rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the Water Tribesman.

"Only because you cheated," Bo Lin pouted as she grabbed a bowl of noodles. Mouth full of food, Korrak laughed, "Don't be a sore loser."

"Be nice," Asano admonished him with an elbow to his side. Korrak only laughed harder. Rolling his eyes, he suddenly smirked deviously before planting a kiss on the other boy's cheek.

The mighty Avatar froze his, his face flushing a deep scarlet as he almost choked on his food. The others laughed at him, furthering his embarrassment.

"Still can't handle a little PDA," Makoto joked, earning a rueful nod from Asano. "He nearly had a heart attack the first time I tried to hold his hand."

"You're pathetic man," Bo Lin commented as she slurped up some noodles. Korrak retaliated by sending a gush of air towards her noodles, causing them to spill all over her lap.

Yelping, Bo Lin shot up out of her seat and brushed the noodles off of her. Looking up, she glared at the laughing Avatar. Stomping her foot down, she earthbent the komodo chicken at Korrak, only to miss and hit Asano and Makoto instead.

Jumping in for his girlfriend, Nephrite airbent the fruit pies at Korrak, hitting him right in the face.

Laughing, Bo Lin hugged her boyfriend from behind. "Knew there was a reason I loved you."

Asano grabbed one of the egg custards and shoved it down Nephrite's shirt. Korrak waterbent the juice onto Bo Lin, and Makoto dumped the rest of the noodles on Korrak's head, blaming him for the whole food fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Korra Appreciation Week**

**Day Seven: Tropes**

**Summary: **Five tropes that encompasses Korra's character.

* * *

_The Chosen One_

She had never really thought about it much, what exactly being the Avatar meant. She knew what was expected of her. The White Lotus had grilled it into her since she was a child. She had to master all four elements, be the bridge between spirits and humans, and bring balance to the world.

But that wasn't all the Avatar was. And it certainly wasn't all who she was.

Though sometimes it felt that way.

It was hard for her, defining herself without her Avatar identity. And when she had lost her bending, her past lives, and Raava, everything that pretty much made her the Avatar, she had never felt so helpless.

After all that, she had truly believed that her power had limits.

And she wasn't sure what scared her more, believing she had limits or finding out that she truly didn't. It was a lot of power for just one person.

* * *

_Action Girl_

Let it never be said that Avatar Korra was not a woman of action. Often her shoot first, ask questions later philosophy got her in more trouble than she attempted to solve. Though she had noticeably calmed down some since she had defeated Kuvira. It was still, often than not, her go to method of operation.

And it drove her friends nuts, Mako especially.

But she couldn't help it. It was just who she was and it got results…usually.

"Don't you dare say anything," Korra snapped, glaring at the firebender. He glared right back.

The two were hanging upside down in an old warehouse. While Mako only had his arms chained up, they had forced a straight jacket on her and a crazy facemask (not unlike the Earth Kingdom guards who had captured her and Asami years ago).

"I know I said I would follow you anywhere, but would it kill you to stop and think once in a while," he angrily shot back.

* * *

_Sleeves are for Wimps_

It seemed wherever she went, trouble was sure to follow. It was a lesson anybody who knew her should have known by now.

Once the city was stabilized, President Reiko held a huge gala to raise money for repairs. As the Avatar, her presence was a given, that along with every other name worth knowing from the city's elite.

Unfortunately, the Triad saw this as an opportunity to attack. They must have figured that everyone was still mostly vulnerable.

She was at the buffet with Bolin when they decided to strike. Scowling in anger, she turned to the earthbender and they nodded their heads, ready to defend.

They positioned themselves back to back as they were quickly surrounded. In complete sync the duo flexed their arms, tearing their sleeves at the shoulder. Korra ripped the sleeves completely off of the fancy dress Asami had gifted her with, as Bolin did the same with his fancy suit.

They were ready for the action now.

* * *

_Big Sister Instinct_

Korra glared at Kai, who stared nervously but defiantly back.

Normally the two got on rather well. She was the first one to vouch for the young thief, and was the biggest supporter of his relationship with Jinora. Even going as far as to occasionally defend or distract Tenzin for him (mostly for Jinora's sake).

And usually she could handle his cocky attitude pretty well. They were both similar in that aspect.

But he had made Jinora cry.

She grabbed him by the collar and harshly pulled him closer to her. "Listen kid, you have ten seconds to go apologize to Jinora before I make you hurt."

"Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered out, quickly wriggling out of her grasp. He hastily shot off, putting as much distance between him as the Avatar as he could.

* * *

_Badass Adorable_

Korra still hated the press. She no longer gave much stock to their stupid poll numbers (although she was doing much better than President Reiko these days). But that didn't mean she enjoyed putting up with them.

And ever since they found out about her relationship with the CEO of Future Industries, they had been hounding her non-stop. Not a day went by that she didn't see some stupid article about the two of them.

Arms crossed and pouting, she glared at the group of reporters that were clogging up the entrance to Narook's. She was annoyed that they had somehow figured out their plans.

Asami couldn't help it, she giggled at her girlfriend's put-off expression. Korra raised an eyebrow, wordlessly expressing her confusion. In between giggles, the dark haired girl answered, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you pout like that."

"I'm badass, not adorable," Korra childishly retorted, continuing to pout. Asami smiled fondly at the other girl before pecking her on the cheek and grasping her arm. "C'mon, there are other places to eat."

"Not as good as Narook's," she grumpily mumbled, earning another laugh from her girlfriend.


End file.
